


Color

by human_for_hire



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Other, POV Alternating, Short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-21
Updated: 2019-12-21
Packaged: 2021-02-26 07:20:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21879517
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/human_for_hire/pseuds/human_for_hire
Summary: Virgil is an artist who just got accepted into CalArts. He wants this to be a new start...an end to his bleak past. The world's full of color - he wants to see all of them.Lee is an art major who's about to see the work of one of her big inspirations. The story behind the art is fascinating & sweeps her away - quite literally. Tragedy can find a way to spin a tale of great intrigue given time.A tale told across centuries & dotted with splatters of paint along the way.
Relationships: Prinxiety, Remy/Patton/Deceit, Roman/Virgil
Comments: 8
Kudos: 20





	1. I'll Find The Right Hue

**Author's Note:**

> *Ethan is Deceit*  
> *Remy, Patton & Ethan are together*  
> *Some of the dialogue is Spanish - If you want translations though I'd be happy to oblige*  
> First fic I've put on AO3 - hoping for some feedback & constructive criticism if you don't mind  
> I hope you guys enjoy the story.

Chapter 1

“Okay, I want everyone to stay together and please no touching the walls or pieces - Sara...Lincoln I’m looking at you two - god you act like 5th graders. We are about to enter the Grey-Duke exhibit, you can take pictures but no flash or hyperfocus filter-”

Some people huffed and groaned in annoyance from the back. What was the point of coming to the museum if you couldn’t get good pictures?

“Stop complaining, this is an amazing opportunity - the exhibit is only in town for a few more weeks. You’re fortunate I like this class otherwise we’d be at school” Ms. Willman scolded leading the class towards a pair of grey ash doors that bore a silver plaque

‘Los Colores de Mi Memoria - A Series by Virgil Augustus Grey-Duke”

Lee almost pinched herself in disbelief - she couldn’t believe she was going to see this exhibit. Her main inspiration was Grey-Duke and though she had searched up almost all of his pieces before seeing them in real life and looking at them through a screen were two completely different things. If she was lucky, maybe she’d see past of the pieces... hopefully, her ability wouldn’t go haywire in there.

“Everyone has their sketchbooks & the biography, yes?”

“Yes, Ms.Willman”

“Alright, then let’s go.”

\-----------------------------------------------------

Virgil didn’t consider himself an artist….well a good artist anyway - but someone how he had been accepted into CalArts. He hadn’t expected it - it was one of his reach schools. But he was staring at the email that offered him full-time housing and a scholarship that covered ½ of his tuition as long as he kept his GPA above 3.0 for all 4 years. Virgil smiled for the first time in a very long time and accepted. Soon he was on a plane to California. Looking at the window and watching the blue sky disappear & the clouds collide was fascinating - he drew it countless times during the flight - over and over.

He felt Yellow...the good kind. He felt warm, content, safe...felt happy. The yellow of the sun, of sunflowers, of gold, of lemons all, seeped together, making a small tornado of emotion and Virgil held on as tight as he could - he was tired of being blue.

California was green. The people, the buildings, the beaches, the atmosphere. The whole state seemed to have the motto: “New day, Fresh start ”. It radiated life & things being made anew...Virgil wanted that. He wanted to be part of the green. School was hard, but he had so much freedom - it made him happy. His art was improving for sure, his grades were high & he had a few friends. Things would be different this time - it was a new beginning. Hopefully, he’d only be seeing the good kind of color for a while.

Roman Duke wasn’t a color - nothing at all. He perplexed Virgil. Remy was a light brown, Patton was a soft turquoise, Ethan was bright dandelion yellow. Everyone Virgil had ever met had a color - Virgil was pretty sure every living being had one. But the theatre major didn’t give off a color - he was transparent. Virgil had never met anyone like that...it was odd & unsettling...but it was also interesting.

“You’re Virgil Grey right?”

‘Orange for slight curiosity’ Virgil noted seeing the tiniest hint of color around the Prince. It appeared for a moment and disappeared within the blink of an eye.

“Yes. Can I help you?”

“Oh. I saw your oil painting in the theatre department - just wanted to say it’s beautiful. You’re an amazing artist” The peculiar colorless actor smiled. Virgil's cheeks went red - a compliment...how nice.

“Thanks. Congrats on landing male lead.” Virgil replied slowly watching Roman intently. This time Roman blushed. “Um, thanks...catch you later?” It was a hanging question, he walked away from the outdoor cafe - Virgil wasn’t going to respond. He was much too surprised - he had just seen the Prince glow with pink.

Pink - Love, Caring, Romance. But it could also be the bad type of pink, oh dear...that was new.

After that Virgil caught Roman staring at him...multiple times. The theatre major always glowed with color when he looked at Virgil but he was transparent at any other time. The 'Prince' liked him..a lot based on the way he was constantly staring. Why not just ask? Not that Virgil could talk, he had multiple crushes in the past & had never approached them, so...touche.

“Would you like to go out sometime?” Roman was shrouded in a yellow - he was anxious...Virgil knew the feeling all too well.

The artist pondered the question a few moments before smiling softly

“Time & place?”

The date was interesting. That’s how Virgil would describe it - the fair was enjoyable but he was much interested in Roman & his colors or his lack thereof. It was just fascinating, he picked up on other colors for just a few moments before turning transparent again. Virgil had never been able to see his own color...not that it bothered him but he knew what he was feeling when Roman would ripple with pink & red. He really did like Roman. The theatre major was kind, smart, extravagantly romantic & eccentric - a very big change of pace from what Virgil was used to but that’s what Virgil came to California for 

A new beginning.

So Virgil buckled up - it was obvious that Roman was going to take him for a ride.


	2. The Colour of Everything & Nothing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Last Chapter of the Story

“I do believe we are all aware that this series is dedicated to -” Ms.Willman paused seeing a student’s hand

“Reyna?”

“Grey-Duke’s husband Roman” 

Ms.Willman pondered the answer before letting it slide - petty details weren’t that important“ Good and their relationship before marriage was how many years?”

Lee’s hand shot up - she knew the answer like the back of her hand.

“Lee?”

“S-”

\--------------------------------------

Six years.

Six years of colors splayed around Virgil. Both the good & bad kinds but every minute was worth it. Every single fight & makeup, every date, every moment in bed together - just everything.

Six years with the love of his life, ‘Prince Charming’ himself - Roman Duke.

“Babe, I’m home.” Roman announced, putting down his things and heading for the kitchen - Virgil was cooking tonight..so it was bound to be good.

“Habla de el diablo..hey Ro” Virgil fretted trying to conceal the special dish he was making with little success. “How was work?” Virgil asked, pecking his boyfriend on the lips before grabbing plates & setting the table.

“Good. You?”

“Same old. Open up - taste test” Virgil commanded sticking a spoon in Roman’s mouth and waiting for a judgment. Roman took his time with testing the sample of course - Virgil didn’t like when he blindly said it was good - “constructive criticism is important for improvement” was his motto.

“Is this my mom’s crema de calabaza-

“Si..she gave me the recipe a few months ago. I wanted to perfect it before I ‘made it’ ya know. But if it’s not good-”

“Mi amor this is amazing. Cualquiera hechizo tu estas usando - esta funcionando.”

Virgil rolled his eyes at Roman’s praise while smiling - he was so extra. “No es magica. Just me being awesome” he joked serving the 2 of them. The couple ate in comfortable silence, enjoying the quiet and each other's company. Roman was a bit jittery though. He was doing his best to conceal it but Virgil noticed - he always noticed when there was something wrong with him.

“You okay?” Virgil scanned Roman - he was nervous...about what?

“Yeah. I just have news, but I don’t know how to tell you.”

“Bad news first.” Virgil reasoned.

“They’re both pretty good..you know what okay. Umm I landed a major role in “Align”-

“Ro...THAT’S AMAZING!” Virgil bubbled, incredibly proud of the man sitting across from him.

-in Australia for 8 months” Roman finished softly, watching some of the excitement drain out of Virgil’s face. Roman wanted to take the role but the idea of leaving California & Virgil for that long - it was scary. Virgil went quiet for a minute, staring at Roman - the actor always got really worried when he did that...he looked like a statue.

“You have to take the job.¿Tu lo quieres, si?”

“Yeah but -”

“Ro..don’t let me hinder your dreams. This could be your break out role. If you really want it - go for it. You deserve it. I’ll be right here waiting for you.” Virgil smiled, taking Roman’s hand and kissing it.

Roman was silent for a few moments before pulling Virgil in for an actual kiss, Virgil responded accordingly. “You are...so supportive. Te amo..te amo mucho.” Roman whispered breaking away from the kiss & looking at his (hopefully) soon to be fiance - god he loved this man.

“Y yo te” Virgil responded tenderly.

“Okay I’ll take the role. Now the better news” Roman revealed pulling Virgil towards their condo balcony. He double-checked for the ring in his pocket - good. Roman pushed the balcony doors open and led Virgil outside.

Virgil was very confused as to what was going on but he let Roman lead him outside to an enchanting sight.  
YO SIEMPRE SEŔE TUYO…... -  
There was a huge mural of them in the parking lot below that read those words. The artist gasped. Wait..it wasn’t their anniversary for another 2 more months ...so what could it be? Virgil whipped around to see Roman on one knee,holding a ring.

“Oh my god.”

“Virgil Augustus Gray, eres mágico. Y lo has estado desde que te conocí. Eres el ser humano más encantador que he conocido. Cuando te conocí estaba en un lugar realmente malo y me recogiste, me amaste, me consoló y me sanaste. Eres un ángel Virgil, eres demasiado sorprendente para comprenderlo. Quiero que sepas que no importa cuantas veces peleemos, volveré. Volveré porque no creo que pueda amar a alguien más como yo te amo. Siempre me enamoraré de ti, una y otra vez porque me amas como soy, tan imperfecto como soy. No esperas la perfección y nunca lo has hecho, te amo. Lo cantaré hasta el final del universo y de regreso.

Esa noche ... la noche en el mural, no habíamos hablado en 6 días porque estábamos peleando. Te saqué a disculparte y cuando dije yo siempre seré tuyo lo dije en serio. Casi te había perdido por esa pelea, me hizo darme cuenta de cuánto te amaba, cuánto no quería perderte. Hubiera propuesto entonces si tuviera un anillo, pero lo hago ahora, así que lo prometo nuevamente.

Yo siempre seré tuyo - ¿Serias mia?”

“Sí, siempre ha sido sí.” Virgil laughed pulling Roman in for a kiss. He could hear whoops from below them but he didn’t care. His boyf- his fiance was all he cared about at this moment. Roman pushed the ruby & amethyst encrusted engagement ring onto Virgil’s ring finger. 

“Lo enchanto.” Virgil whispered admiring the ring 

“ROMAN, WHAT’D HE SAY?”

Virgil leaned over the railing to see the source of the easily recognizable voice - Ethan. He could see that Remy & Patton were trying to stay hidden but they were way too easy to see. Of course, the whole couple had helped Roman with this - the 3 of them were insufferable (in a good way)

“HE SAID YES” Roman yelled back causing Patton to reveal himself by screeching in excitement. Virgil couldn’t stop smiling & laughing, this moment was perfect - Rainbow….he had never seen that before.  
\------------------------------------------

“We read just about the proposal just a few days ago in class, so I do expect you all to remember it. Lee did - she didn’t think she could forget it. The way Ethan Valentine had described the moment had made her cry the first time she read it - the man was an amazing author no wonder his books were so praised.

“The piece that depicts the proposal is not in this exhibit but in Grey-Duke’s former residence which was turned into a museum .”

Ms.Willman droned on as the class glided through the exhibit. Lee took in the atmosphere - holy shit the history of the art was giving her a high … but she knew what came after this part. That was the problem with knowing the ending of a story. With a sigh, Lee closed her eyes and let the history of pieces consume her whole again.

\--------------------------

“Call me when you land, okay?” Virgil asked again fixing Roman’s collar for the 20th time. Roman sighed in loving exasperation - Virgil always got anxious when he traveled alone, this time was no exception. His fiance had been jittery all day, double checking things & fixing things way too many times.

“Lo recuerdo mi cuervo” Roman whispered, kissing the darkly dressed man softly. That was the last time he’d get to do it for a while. “Stay strong, I’ll be back before you know it. I promise” he joked softly hugging his fiance for the last time.

“Esta bien mi principe. I’ll be waiting for you when get back - that’s a promise. But seriously call-”

“Lo se” Roman laughed kissing Virgil’s cheek before he gave the gate assistant his ticket and started down the tunnel, blowing Virgil a small kiss before disappearing completely. Virgil smiled small before turning around and going home.

Roman never called.

He never would have.

His plane went down in South Atlantic - no survivors. No one’s fault though…..a faulty engine. The black box was found in the wreckage - the last moments had been utter chaos. Screams & cries,desperation. Virgil couldn’t listen to the tape, it flooded his vision with a suffocating black….it was death, pure death. It had been a month since the crash - an investigation was still ongoing but it was obvious that no one was going to be found alive. Despite all this, Virgil hadn’t shed a tear...hadn’t let any of his friends or family see what was running through his mind.

“Stay strong...”

He hated Roman for telling him that. He despised being held to that promise - he wanted to cry. Hell he wanted to scream & throw things at the walls of their condo, he wanted to curse out the world in anger - why….why….why? He wanted to cry for the nights he spent turning over to hug Roman only to realize he wasn’t there. He wanted to cry for the evenings he heard the door rustle & almost greeted his fiance before realizing it was just his imagination. He wanted to gry for the future that would never be. He just wanted to shed a tear for him.

_“Stay strong…”_

“I’m trying my best mi amor” Virgil whispered bleakly staring at the balcony he had been engaged on just a short month ago.

1 month...

2 months...3 months...4

_5 months..6 months...Virgil didn’t make it to seven months._

He knew Roman wasn’t coming back...he knew it as well as he knew 2+2 was 4. He wasn’t angry anymore but he….he missed him. He missed the actor’s little humming around the house, his kisses, his hugs, his laugh, the way he held him, his body, his voice...he just missed him. He had cried, Patton, an absolute angel of a human being, had convinced him that crying for Roman didn’t make him weak, Ethan & Remy were lucky to have him. Virgil fiddled with his ring thoughtfully looking at white bare walls of the condo -  
“You know you can paint walls however you want - somos duenos del lugar” Roman stated cheerily, his hands wrapped around Virgil’s waist looking at the newly purchased condo.

Virgil analyzed the walls with an artist’s eye “Yeah lo se” he whispered in sudden realization.

_He was going to paint._

_**Red** _

_**Kiss me  
Dance with me in the rain  
Take me to bed  
Tug my hair  
Touch me everywhere  
Yell with me; yell at me  
Fight for me; I’ll fight for you  
Be my Sword, I’ll be your Shield  
Acosta con Migo** _

__

_**Orange** _

_**Hug me  
Laugh with me  
Let’s go on an Adventure  
Let us paint,act & love  
Here lie our lies  
Listen to me..please  
My smile is free - is yours?  
Stares from across the room  
Humor me, mi amor** _

_**Yellow** _

__

_**At the break of dawn; In the darkest hour  
Youth & Immortality  
We own the room  
Think with me  
A choice...URGENT  
Flaws laid bare  
A smile for you  
El sol de mi Vida** _

__

_**Green** _

_**The New State of Being  
In Almost Perfect Harmony  
The Sides of a Coin  
Be My Foundation  
In Your Arms  
Not Always Yours  
More Important Things  
Seremos Verdes ** _

“As we all know Grey-Duke made multiple pieces that were all monochromatic in nature but utilized different shades of the color in the subtitles. The series was only one stage in Grey-Duke’s artistic journey but this is one of his most memorable. Perhaps because of Senses of Colour by only of his close friends Ethan Valentine. The art was quite interesting & provocative during the 21st & 22nd century. And finally, we’ve come to the end & the reason for our trip-”

“Thought it was for fun?” Shay called from the other side of the exhibit. Ms.Willman snorted in amusement “Awww, that’s cute. You have a project - I want a monochromatic piece of art using any medium that depicts an important & meaningful event in your life. Due in 2 weeks & it’s the precursor to your final exam. So for those of you who are failing, I’d suggest taking this seriously.”

‘Que the groaning of exhausted art majors’ Lee thought sarcastically overlooking the one blank canvas in the exhibit. She had heard of the so-called ‘invisible painting’. It wasn’t really invisible but it was UV paint - quite clever. In the foreword of Senses of Colour, Virgil had said that his husband never ‘had a colour’ & had dedicated the one colourless canvas to him(though the whole series was a hymn for their time together). Lee always thought it romantic how Grey-Duke painted for his husband, how dedicated he was - it was admirable. Lee raised an eyebrow at the other button on the stand - it wasn’t the UV light button so...what was it?

“A video letter To Ro”- Virgil Grey-Duke. Huh ...cool. Lee pressed the button and jumped a bit as the 2D video appeared on the screen - she had almost forgotten that those in the 21st century hadn’t been able to create pressurized holograms.

_\------------------------------------------------_

“Hey Ro. It’s been a year since you’ve been gone.Um..estoy bien o pienso que soy. Como tu estas? I got around to painting again...I’m painting the walls like you suggested when we moved in - Virgil looked behind him at the buckets of Red leaning against the wall - Te extrano...te extrano mucho mi principe. But for some reason when I paint...I don’t feel as lonely or sad - se que estas ahi. You always said that we become stardust when we die...no lo creo eso.

I think that when people leave us, they dissolve into colour. They become auras of everything around us. They linger in certain shades and hues and say hi from time to time.” Virgil smiled small at this, fidgeting with his ring.

“I umm…. I can feel you in certain colours. Not all the time but every once in a while you’re there watching and smiling at me. I remember that time I had artists block & dropped my paintbrush every time I picked it up, you said

__If you keep holding it - you’ll find something_ _

And as long as I can find you in the art I’ll keep holding on to my brush. Adios mi principe”  
\--------------------------- 

Virgil blew a kiss to the camera and snickered for a second at the ridiculousness of his actions. He turned off the device and stood to look at his work - it was half done. The canvas sat in the foyer catching the early morning sunlight and for a moment Virgil swore he heard something

_‘Looks amazing mi cuervo’_

A small,fond smile crept onto Virgil’s face as his hand tightened on the paintbrush.

He’d keep painting.


End file.
